Fates of the Misfits
by PeacefulNights
Summary: A dragon boy ran away from home. A frozen boy doesn't know who he is. A lost princess escaped her tower. A Scottish princess wants to be free. What happens when the four meet? And everyone watches them on a screen? Characters owned by Disney and Dreamworks. [SLOW UPDATES]
1. Prologue

The forest was still under the glistening light of the full moon.

The stillness of the forest was interrupted by the pounding of footsteps heading towards a beautiful cove, hidden deep in the woods.

A small boy appears throughthe trees, runningfrom the mob behind him. He stopped, taking a look at his surroundings and trying to catch his breath. His eyes were wide in fear, a small bag slung over his shoulder carrying very few of his possessions.

"Over there!"

The boy jerked his head back, looking over his shoulder to see torches closing in on him. They were catching up with him, and fast. He had to get to the cove before they found out exactly who they're chasing.

The boy sprinted faster than he ever ran before.

"Come on! He's getting away!"

The boy knew that voice, the voice of his father. If he was caught by him, things would be getting a lot worse.

He finally made it to the cove. By the pond sat a medium sized, black dragon, blending in almost perfectly into the darkness of the trees.

"Toothless! Come on, bud! It's time to go!"

Toothless looked up at the boy and let out a small whine, running up to him when he heard the angry Vikings getting closer.

Just as he was finishing up with tightening up the dragons saddle and tied on the bag, the Vikings broke through the bushes.

The Viking in the lead, a good 7 ft tall man with a bushy red beard, brought up an ax, ready to swing at the boy.

"Alright lad. You'll be getting your payment for letting all of our dragons --"

Just then, the boy turned around to face all of them, and the big Viking cut himself off in shock.

"...Hiccup?"

Hiccup said nothing as he quickly slung himself onto the back of Toothless and took off into the sky without even saying a goodbye.

The leader Viking brought himself out of his stupor state and tried to run after Hiccup and the dragon.

"Hiccup! Son, come back! Please! Hiccup!"

A silent tear rolled down Hiccups' cheek as he heard his father's pleading, but he quickly wiped it away.

Now, his new life begins. And he's never going back.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Berk~**

The roads of the village were empty. The village was quiet and looked abandoned. The atmosphere suffocated with the air of sadness.

Most were gathered in the Great Hall. It has been five years since the heir of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, left on a dragon. And not just any dragon, no. A Night Fury.

The dragon raids also stopped around four years ago. Soon after, there were tales of a strange man that rode a dragon as dark as night and attacked Viking villages that held dragons. The Vikings called him 'The Wielder Of Lightning And Death', or otherwise known as, Night Rider.

He has been all around Berk but never came to the island itself. But why would he? Berk has not seen a dragon in four years! Not even a sign, or a Terrible Terror!

The Vikings grieved in silence. But no one was worse than the Cheif.

"Why didn't I listen to him, Gobber? I could have kept him here, with me! I was such a horrible father! Helheim! He chose dragons over me, Gobber! Dragons! I'm so sorry, Valka. I lost not only you but now our only son."

The chief covered his face with his giant hands and let off a small sob.

The Viking beside him, Gobber, didn't know what to do. He never saw his Chief, his friend, cry or grieve in such a way. Losing Valka was hard enough to the man, but losing his son, too? Stoick had no one left.

Gobber sighed and placed his hooked hand on his friends' back.

"It wasn't just your fault, Stoick. We all could have treated the lad better. Instead of accepting him for who he was, accepting his differences, we pushed him away, made him an outcast. We all made him feel like he didn't belong. It wasn't just you."

Stoick said nothing as he pulled out a drawing of his son. It was left in his room along with a letter. Stoick sniffed and pulled out the letter as well.

As he silently read the letter, unwanted tears began welling up in his eyes.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _By the time you have read this, you may have already found out about the escaped dragons. Yeah, that was my fault. But, I couldn't let you hurt those dragons._

 _Look, you probably haven't noticed, but I've been acting strange lately. That's because I've been keeping a huge secret from you and everyone else on Berk._

 _I've trained a dragon. A Night Fury. I named him Toothless. You know how I supposedly won in Dragon Training? Yeah, well, I only won because of Toothless. He's been teaching me everything about dragons. They're wonderful and intelligent creatures, Dad. I may have been able to tell you in person if only you ever listened to me._

 _Anyways, I'm running away. There is no way I would kill that dragon, and I can't keep Toothless hidden any longer._

 _I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't belong here on Berk. I belong with the dragons. Here in Berk, I was Hiccup the Useless, the Outcast. No one ever listened to what I had to say. Not even you._

 _You probably won't miss me. I wouldn't be surprised. You and the rest of Berk might even throw a party to celebrate my absence. You'll probably throw this away as soon as you finished reading it if you have even gotten this far._

 _Oh! I almost forgot! tell Gobber and Gothi that I'll miss them the most! They'll always have a place in my heart._

 _Your son,_

 _~H. Haddock_

Stoick let out another sob and Gobber softly pulled the two pieces of parchment out of the large man's hand.

He frowned and shook his head. Not knowing what else he could do, Gobber turned to leave, going to give the father some time to himself.

Out of nowhere, a sudden flash of light zoomed through the house and across the village.

As suddenly as it came, the light disappeared.

Vikings walked out of their houses, muttering among themselves of what the strange light source was.

After a couple of minutes, nothing was happening, so everyone carried on with their business.

Not even ten seconds later, the ground shook.

The Vikings screamed in fear as they were all engulfed in a bright light.

The village turned to a ghost town. Everything laid abandoned.

In the Chieftain's hut, the letter, and picture of Hiccup Haddock slowly drifted down to rest on the table.

 **~DunBroch~**

It's been five years since the incident where Merida turned her mother into a bear, and her mother was getting anxious.

Queen Elinor promised Merida that she could marry any time when she was ready, but it has been five years and she wishes for Merida to get married, and soon.

Elinor told King Fergus, but he was very reluctant. He loved his daughter and did not wish for her to be forced into marriage again. It took many pleadings but Elinor was finally able to convince her husband to go along with it.

They sent letters to the lords and asked for suitors. The Lords agreed immediately. When the King and Queen got the letters of approval, they kept it from Merida. Unbeknownst to them, the triplets overheard. Over the past five years, the three have been keeping a lookout for their sister, just in case, their parents tried to keep something from her again.

As soon as they heard, Harris, Hamish, and Hubert rushed off to their sisters' room to give her the news.

When Merida heard, she was a mix of emotions. Hurt, angry, betrayed. Without a word, she grabbed a cloak and her bow and arrows and rushed down to the dining room to speak with her parents.

"How dare you!"

The King and Queen looked at the princess in shock.

"What do you mean, dear?" Elinor asked.

Merida gave off a glare to her mother, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You were arranging a marriage behind my back again! You promised! Does that mean nothing to you anymore?" By now the princess was sobbing. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Without waiting for a reply, Merida rushed out the front doors, heading straight for the stables.

The Royals jumped out of their seats and quickly went after their daughter, calling her name in the dark.

Merida saddled Angus and rushed into the woods, hiding her face in the Clydesdales' mane.

She knew she should be careful in the woods due to the stories of the legendary Night Rider that appeared a couple of years ago, but at the moment, she didn't care what happened to her. She just needed to get away.

Angus suddenly reared and flung Merida onto the ground.

"Angus!" Merida let out another sob before she looked at her surroundings.

They were back at the tall rocks. She looked around in awe. It has been five years since she's been here, and nothing has changed, even the rock that fell down was still there. Only now, Mor'du was gone.

Angus neighed and started off towards the edge of the rocks. Merida followed his gaze and gasped.

There was a small yellow light floating at the edge of the woods that looked like a wisp.

Merida took a step towards it, curious, but after a few steps, the strange wisp of light sped over her head and back towards the way she came, disappearing into the woods.

The Princess stared off in the direction the wisp disappeared for a few minutes, conflicted on what to do.

She was about to go after it when she was pushed to the ground by a blinding white light.

When the light receded, everyone was gone.

 **~Corona~**

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup! Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean! ..."

Once again it was a beautiful morning in the forest of Corona, and once again the girl in the tower was all alone.

She was upset because of this, but she covered up her sadness with a very bubbly personality.

You see, the girl's name is Rapunzel, and she's a lost princess, but she doesn't know that.

At the moment, she is being optimistic about chores and singing songs with her chameleon, Pascal.

She has to like chores so she can have something to distract her from the world she has never seen: The outside world.

Rapunzel has never been outside of her tower, hidden deep inside the woods, because of her 'mother', Mother Gothel.

She has had a very boring life.

The good news is, she is about to turn 18 and she is hoping to convince her 'mother' to let her go outside to see the 'stars' that only come out on her birthday.

Boy, would that be something?

Anyways, this introduction to Rapunzel's life story is taking to long, and it is so boring.

Let's get to the good stuff!

So, while Rapunzel was singing and sweeping her heart away, Pascal noticed a strange, yellow light glowing in the open window. The little chameleon gasped and tugged at Rapunzel's hair making the girl stop what she's doing and look at the reptile.

"What is it, Pascal?" She asked, picking the animal up off the floor. The small reptile made small, frantic, noises as he pointed at the strange light with his tail. The girl followed his tail and gasped at the sight of the light.

She put Pascal on her shoulder and picked up the closest thing she could find: A frying pan.

Jeez, what a weapon.

She pointed the pan at the light, timid.

"Wh-what are y-you? What d-do you w-want from m-me?" She stammered out.

The light did nothing for a few seconds before flying straight at her. Rapunzel gasped and threw herself to the floor, covering her head with the frying pan. When she looked up, the light was gone. She slowly stood up, scared that it might come at her again, but nothing happened.

She looked over at her reptilian pet, looking for an answer, but he only shrugged.

Rapunzel went to grab her broom, acting as if nothing had happened.

But, just when her fingertips grazed the wood of the broom, a bright, white light engulfed everything, and when it receded, Rapunzel, Pascal, and everyone else across the kingdom of Corona was gone.

 **~North Pole~**

A very large man was carving a toy train out of ice. He had large, beefy hands and arms, but he made carving something so small and delicate look easy.

He had a long, white beard with kind, blue eyes. On one arm, he had a tattoo that said NAUGHTY and on the other was NICE. He was humming strange tunes as he worked, dancing around the room and carving on the train.

When he finished, he threw it into the air, watching as the ice sculpture sprouted wings like an airplane and began to fly around.

The big man laughed at the sight, eyes filled with wonder. He watched as the train sped throughout the room, but was interrupted when his door was flung open and hit the train, causing it to shatter.

The man stared in shock of his creation being destroyed, then looked at the one responsible.

"What have I told you about knocking!?" The man said to the Yeti in front of him.

The Yeti whimpered slightly and mumbled in Yeti speak what resembled a 'sorry'.

The man groaned and waved his hand at the shaggy creature before him.

"What do you need, Phil?"

Phil straightened up and made extravagant gestures as he hurriedly spoke in Yeti speak.

The large man stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean people are disappearing?" More Yeti speak. "Show me the globe!"

Phil nodded his head and led him to a giant globe in the middle of the giant workshop. There was a small elf standing beside it holding out a large piece of paper, and he handed it to the man. He read over it quickly, eyes narrowed. He finished and seemed lost in thought.

"Phil, gather the others."

Said yeti nodded and pulled a lever and the northern lights began to glow in the sky.

It didn't take long for three others to join him in the workshop.

Among them was a giant bunny, a very pretty lady with colorful feathers and resembled a hummingbird and a small man that was gold in color that seemed to be made of sand.

The giant bunny glared over at the man, now dressed in a scarlet robe with black, fur cuffs.

"What is the problem now, North?" He asked, painting on an egg.

North glared back at the bunny.

"Well, Bunnymund. We have a problem. A big problem."

The colorful, hummingbird lady gasped.

"What is it, North? Is ... is Pitch back?"

North sighed but shook his head.

"No, Tooth. Pitch is still weak, that is not our problem at the moment. The problem is that people are disappearing."

Bunnymund nearly dropped his egg.

"Disappearing? What do you mean? This doesn't have anything to do with nuisance 'Night Rider' does it?"

The gold man smiled and made strange faces as images appeared above his head.

North chuckled and agreed with him.

"Exactly, Sandy. We're not sure exactly what is happening, or if it is because of Night Rider, but so far we have the Isle of Berk disappear along with the kingdom of DunBroch and Corona. All of them. Gone. Without a trace."

Bunnymund whistled.

"Crikey, that's a lot of people. Where could they have gone?" He spoke to himself.

North let out a sad sigh.

"I'm not sure. But this is a new mission. We need to search every corner of the globe to try and figure out what is happening. Tooth, I want you and your fairies to -"

North was interrupted by the sound of a bell and the three guardians looked over to see Sandy scowling at them and holding an elf by the hat. Once he saw that he had their attention, he dropped the elf, who wandered off, slightly dizzy, and pointed to something above the globe.

There was a small, yellow light glowing above.

All four guardians looked at it in awe.

"What is it?" Tooth whispered.

North narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like its presence."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the small light dashed away. The four followed the light until it disappeared from their sight.

Bunnymund huffed.

"Well, whatever that thing was, it's gone now."

North kept his eyes trained on the spot that the light went.

"Yes ..."

"North -" Tooth wasn't able to finish her sentence because the next thing they knew, they were engulfed in a bright, white light.

When it receded, the workshop was empty. All of the elves, yeti's, and guardians were gone.

 **~Somewhere Unknown~**

All of the people and creatures that were hit by the strange light found themselves in soft chairs in a strange room. All but four ...

People began to get restless and calling out, asking for answers.

"SILENCE!"

The yells and movement stopped abruptly, all eyes turning to the source of the remark.

Before the various types of confused people stood a young girl that looked to be about 14. She had brown hair tied back into a ponytail and her head was adorned with a camo baseball cap. She wore a deep blue shirt that said 'Hinton Mills' and faded blue jeans with muddy Justin boots. She stood in front of everyone, her hands clasped in front of her and a graceful smile adorning her tanned face.

"Now that everyone has settled down, I would like to introduce myself. Hello, my name is Olympian, and welcome to my theater!"


	3. Chapter 2

The room suddenly got quiet. Slowly, the sound of a cricket could be heard. Olympian turned towards the left of the stage, glaring at something unseen.

"Shut up, Jiminy!"

The sound stopped abruptly and you could hear someone ranting in the background. Olympian rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"So, I'm sure you are all very confused, and you are probably worried that I am a bad person ... or something. Anyways, I'm here to tell you that I brought you here to see the future!" She stuffs her hands in her pockets and threw out confetti. "Yay!"

She got nothing.

North stood and glared at the girl.

"You tell me that you are responsible for all disappearances!?"

Olympian smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure am, North!"

The Guardian stared in shock.

"How you know-?"

Olympian laughed.

"How do I know your name? I know all of your names! Well, at least the main characters ... Sorry people in the background!" She earned some grumbles in reply. They know who they are.

King Fergus stood up.

"Ye said ye were showing us the future, right lassie? How are ye supposed to do that? Are ye a witch?"

The girl shook her head and chuckled.

"Hold your horses there, Bear King. One question at a time. But, yes, I will be showing the future. I'll be using magic I borrowed from a special friend, so, I'm not a witch."

It was Gobber's turn to ask a question.

"Are we all gonna be in it, lassie?"

Olympian smiled.

"Of course! But, it is mostly about four young adults in particular."

The King of Corona addressed the girl next.

"Who are these four that you speak of, exactly?"

Olympian smirked and let out a loud, sharp whistle. Before anyone had time to react, four bean bags were set up in front of each of the sections. For Berk, the bean bag was green with a large rock slab on the left side, for DunBroch, it was red, for the Guardians, it was blue, and for Corona, it was pink.

She let out another whistle and a bright light engulfed the room leaving behind three people.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Queen Elanor and King Fergus shot up.

"Merida!" They shouted at the sight of their daughter.

The young princess looked up at her name, eyes filled with confusion.

"Mom? Dad?"

Bunnymund hopped up and held out a boomerang when he saw the pale figure standing next to a long staff.

"Jack!"

The pale teenager smirked.

"Hey, Kangaroo. Long time no sees."

The bunny growled but was forced back into his seat by North.

The other was a young woman with very, very, long, blonde hair. In her hands, she held a frying pan and there was some type of reptile sitting on her shoulder. She held out her frying pan as if it were a weapon. She looked very scared.

Olympian smiled at the sight of the three and turned to address the audience.

"Everyone, meet three of the Big Four! These three young adults will be the ones who are the main characters in the movie. Now may I introduce Rapunzel from Corona, Jack Frost from the Guardians, and Merida of DunBroch from Scotland."

The people of Corona politely applauded for the young girl that none of them have met.

North applauded, Tooth and the fairies fangirled, Sandy made happy pictures above his head, and Bunnymund glared at Jack Frost.

The kingdom of DunBroch cheered loudly for their princess.

Berk was confused. What about them?

"You guys can go to you seats now." The three nodded and walked to their designated seats

"Ok, everyone! So here is what's up! First off, everyone here can see you, Jack."

Jack's eyes bugged out in surprise.

"Really!?" He got some really weird looks from the people that didn't know him.

The girl laughed and nodded at the spirit.

Jack let off a grin so large, it could rival the Cheshire Cat.

Stoick, surprisingly, raised his hand. Olympian smiled and nodded his head to continue.

"Well, the other three groups have main characters, but why do we not?"

The girl smirked.

"Oh, the person who represents you will be a big surprise to all of you. I'll send him in now."

Olympian whistled and another light appeared beside her, receding to show a man and a dragon.

Everyone in the room went stiff. They knew exactly who he was.

He was quite tall, his head adorned with a helmet that looked strangely dragon. He wore full out leather armor, seems to carry no weapon but what looked like the handle of a blade attached to his right thigh. But, what surprised everyone the most, was that he was missing his left leg from the knee down.

The pitch black dragon beside him growled as he stood in front of the man protectively, only to calm down when the man petted his head.

This man was the one and only Night Rider accompanied by his Night Fury.

"As all of you may be able to figure out, this is Night Rider and his Night Fury, Toothless. They will be representing Berk."

Berk went into chaos. They could never be represented by a dragon lover!

Olympian scowled.

"SHUT IT!"

She heard a snort from King Fergus. Berk went stiff again.

"Night Rider and Toothless will be your representatives whether you like it or not! Now shut up!"

Olympian huffed and nodded her head at Night Rider to take a seat. He complied and headed that way, Toothless right on his heels.

"And last of all, the Kingdom of Corona. You may not know who Rapunzel is at the moment, but I promise you, she is very important to all of you. Especially the king and queen."

The Royals looked on in shock. What does she mean by that?

Olympian clapped her hands together and the room went dim.

"Now that we have all of that settled, let's start the movie, shall we?"

She walked to the side where a deep blue bean bag with 'Let's Go Wildcats!' printed on. She pulled out a strange, futuristic device and pressed a button.

Everyone stared in amazement as the screen glowed to life.


	4. Chapter 3

**The screen opens up to the camera zooming over the ocean, moving over islands every once in awhile.**

 **Voice Off-Screen: Legends are lessons, and in this case, we learn a big one.**

Many people screamed and jumped at the sound coming from the screen. All but North.

The big man squinted at the screen, recognizing that voice.

"...Manny?"

 **The camera slows down to show a very small island with nothing but a door standing in the middle of the greenery.**

 **Voice Off-Screen: The Legend that will be taught to you is one that will contain mystery, adventure, embarrassment, sacrifice, and the love between four friends.**

 **The camera levels with the door as it begins to open. Once inside the magic door, the camera turns to show a strange man dressed in white with kind blue eyes and smooth skin. He began to speak.**

All of the Guardians go stiff.

Bunnymund's eyes bugged out.

"Crikey! Is that ...?"

North let out a booming laugh and slapped the large bunny on the back.

"That's Manny all right!"

Everyone was very curious about these Guardians. They are very strange beings.

 **Voice: I am known as The Man in the Moon, but you can call me Manny. This story is about four friends that I chose to fill in for the roles of heroes and guardians among the world as they defeat the darkest evil known to man: Tenebris.**

North stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Who is Tenebris?"

He turned to his fellow magics but they merely shrugged.

In front of Berk, the Night Rider crossed his arms and huffed.

"Tenebris, Latin for Darkness. How cliche." He muttered making Toothless give off a snort.

The screen fades into a dark chamber, speeding throughout the halls until the camera reaches a lit room to show Tenebris himself standing over a glowing glass orb.

 **Manny(V.O): And I believe, that is where our story must begin.**

 **FATES OF THE MISFITS appear on the screen as thecamera spirals down to face Tenebris as he stares into his orb with eyes of steel gray and skin of black. Footsteps are heard from behind him making him scowl.**

Many people in the audience shivered. That was one freaky looking dude.

The Guardians stared at him in wonder and worry. How come they have never heard of this evil before?

 **Tenebris: Mother Gothel. I hope you are here to be a bearer of good news?**

 **The camera moves to the right to look over Tenebris's shoulder and show a middle-aged woman with graying hair and wearinga red cloak.**

Rapunzel gasped.

"Mother!?"

Jack gave her an incredulous look.

"That woman is your mom!?"

The girl nodded her head, still in shock.

In the balcony above the audience held the villains. Mother Gothel scowled, her wrists chained behind her back. This movie was going to ruin her.

 **Gothel: Yes, sir.**

 **Tenebris scowl twists up into a wicked smile.**

 **Tenebris: I hope she wasn't too much of a struggle bringing her in for capture.**

Confused glances were shared throughout the room. Who was captured?

 **Gothel shared his wicked features as she continues her report.**

 **Gothel: One hit of that spell of yours and she was out cold. _(She suddenly frowns in confusion._ ) But I don't understand. Why is the boy so important? He is nothing but a scrawny excuse of a Viking. He goes around flying on a dragon, the only reason he is truly intimidating. Without his dragon he is nothing!**

The Night Rider went stiff. At this comment, many looked over at him and his dragon.

They thought Gothel may be talking about him, but Night Rider knew she was because those are the thoughts that went through his head every day.

Why was he so important? If he didn't have Toothless, he would be nothing! He wouldn't have been able to amount to anything! He was just a scrawny former Viking, nothing special.

He sighed dejectedly, catching the attention of his dragon. Toothless whimpered and nudged his rider's hand making the man smile and pet him on the head.

 **Tenebris smirks and turns to the aging woman.**

 **Tenebris: Oh, my dear Gothel. You mean to say you have never heard the prophecy of the four seasons? The reason for my demise? _(Gothel shakes her head.)_ Well, it goes a little something like this:**

 **Friends of Four**

 **Make Darkness no more.**

 **Seasons of Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall**

 **Will make his downfall.**

 **But darkness must beware the Fall**

 **For this season brings death to all.**

 **Loyal to his dragon and friends**

 **Fall will make the sacrifice**

 **For Darkness and his late demise.**

Jack and Night Rider shivered. It was quite simple to realize they were two of the seasons in that prophecy. Jack was already the spirit of Winter and Night Rider rode his dragon and he knew that he was always loyal to the ones he cared about.

 **Gothel looks on, still confused.**

 **Gothel: You mean, the boy is the fall spirit and hewill be the one to destroy you? Destroy us?**

 **Tenebris wrapped an arm around her shoulders and scowled, guiding her back to his orb.**

 **Tenebris: I'm afraid so, yes. That boy is a lot more powerful than he looks.**

 **He waves a hand overthe orb and the fog recedes to show a young man dressed in black and a helmet, riding a black dragon over the sea.**

Many looked scared as they saw the Night Rider on the screen and started to put the pieces together.

Night Rider sighed. This is just making people fear him even more! He didn't want that!

 **Tenebris(V.O): We must destroy Night Rider before he becomes friends with the other seasons. Or if we could convince him to join our side, that would be nice as well.**

Both rider and dragon growled. They would never turn evil!

 **Both villains laugh wickedly as the camera zooms in on the young man and his dragon.**

More people shivered.

Their looks looked freaky enough but their laugh? That will give you nightmares.

Olympian took a quick look around at the four. Jack was clenching his staff, face as pale as ever. Merida was glaring at the screen.Rapunzel was hiding behind her hair and Night Rider was calming Toothless.

She sighed. They got a lot of work to do.


	5. Chapter 4

**The camera goes through the glowing orb to show the Night Rider and dragon in real life. The man was laying flat on his stomach, his legs laying straight behind him. The dragon races over the vast ocean, going over and under the occasional wings of a few tidal class dragons coming to the surface.**

"Amazing!" A girl from Corona breathed. Many others joining her with praise.

Night Rider smiled. It sure was.

 **The man suddenly sits up and places his feet or should I say foot and peg, into the pedals of the dragons saddle. He flicks his peg to have the dragon's tail to change positions.**

Gobber eyed the lad with awe.

That was a pretty neat invention and something told him that the man himself made it. A Blacksmith could always appreciate another man's work.

 **The dragon screeches as he's able to shoot under the wing of a Thunderdrum and then shoots into the sky.**

 **Night Rider : Yeah!**

 **The camera follows the two of them as they fly through the clouds, giving both of them a close-up.**

 **The dark dragon lets out a roar as he turns upside down and begins to descend back towards the sea only to level back out and starts flying up again, spinning and twirling in the air.**

Many kids laughed while adults looked on in awe. Their flying was spectacular!

 **Above the clouds, he spreads his wings and stops. Night Rider holds the reigns with one hand and looks behind them as the dragon gives off a happy smile at the camera and falls backward.**

A lot of 'aww's' were heard through the room at the dragon's cuteness.

Night Rider smiled and patted his best friend who warbled and curled up beside him.

 **He twirls and begins to level out once again, soaring through the clouds. Night Rider lets go of the reigns all together and levels them out to look like wings as they flew under a flock of Typhoomerang.**

"Woah," Merida breathed. "What is that?"

Night Rider smirked at the girl.

"That is a Typhoomerang. Very interesting dragons."

The princess smiled at the screen.

The Vikings were bewildered.

How come they have never heard of such a dragon?

 **The man watches the flock and folds up the handles of the saddle, looking down at his dragon friend.**

 **Night Rider : What do ya think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?**

Many gave him a confused look.

Toothless grunted and smacked his tail against his riders head.

Hearing a grunt of pain, the dragon laughs.

 **The screen pans down to the dragons face who just grumbles in response.**

 **Night Rider : Toothless! It will be fine!**

 **The screen turns towards the riders peg leg as he turns the tail to auto-pilot and unhooks himself from the saddle.**

 **Night Rider : _(rolls his shoulders to loosen up)_ Ready?**

 **Toothless grumbles and Night Rider begins to slide off the side.**

Screams rang out.

Night Rider laughed.

He loved those 'run-for-the-hills hoo-ha's'.

 **Suddenly, he's in a nose dive towards the ocean, yelling out in delight. Toothless follows soon after, keeping close to his friend. Toothless is able to catch up to the falling shape and levels up beside him. The screen gets a close-up on the rider's face and then turns to Toothless to see him with a smile and tongue flapping in the wind.**

 **Night Rider : Yeah!**

Some people aww at the dragons adorable-ness.

Toothless sat up and repeated his future self's face making the audience aww even more.

Rapunzel dropped her frying pan and squealed.

"He's so cute!"

She looks down to see Pascal glaring at her from her shoulder with his arms crossed.

"But you will always be the cutest, Pascal."

The chameleon smiled and settled back on the girls' head.

 **They keep falling until the ocean is in sight when the man reaches up and puts his thumbs into some straps and pulls giving him wings of leather and Toothless follows suit.**

The audience gasped in awe.

A human was actually flying like a dragon! It was incredible!

Did Night Rider himself make all of this?

 **They level out, Night Rider now flying beside his dragon. He quickly shoots his hand to his chest to twirl a lever now giving him a fin on his back.**

 **The camera goes beneath the two showing them both flying as dragons in the clouds. The two share a caring glance as they begin to descend** **over the clouds, the rider yelling out in joy. Toothless smiles and begins to shoot plasma blasts underneath the human, helping him stay up in the air.**

 **Night Rider : This is amazing!**

Those who were not Vikings nodded in agreement. That looked so cool!

But Berk had other thoughts.

Anything involving a dragon was never cool unless they were being killed.

Though Stoick knew his son sided with dragons, that didn't mean he was going to side with them.

He sent a glare towards the man and his dragon representing his tribe, many others glaring at them as well.

 **They find themselves flying through darker clouds and then finding themselves face to face with sea stacks.**

 **Night Ride r: No longer amazing! Toothless!**

Jack sat up on his bean bag.

"Woah. You don't see that every day."

Merida scowled at him.

"When do you ever see a man flying with a dragon at all?"

Jack shrugged.

"Eh, I'm used to the flying part, just not used to almost crashing into a sea stack and relying on a dragon to save you."

He got many weird looks.

 **Toothless flaps his wings in a hurry as he tries to catch up with his rider before he hit the sea stacks. The dragon sends a blast at the tall rocks making them explode and giving him enough time to fly up to the man and wrap his wings around him, protecting him from all the rock and debris.**

 **The camera changes to their point of view as it shows them hitting a small island with trees and then bouncing down the hill. It changes its view to show them finally stop and the man giving a muffled grunt beneath the wings of the dragon.**

 **It zooms in to show Toothless opening his wing and Night Rider reaching towards his prosthetic and flipping it into a different leg in order to walk.**

Gobber looked at the contraption, slack-jawed.

"I've never seen anything like it! It's simply amazing! Did you make it, laddie?"

He earned a small punch and a scowl from Stoick but Night Rider laughed.

"Yes. I make all of my gear. My weapons, my armor, my leg. You name I could make it."

You could literally see tiny hearts appear in Gobber's eyes as he looked at the lad in awe. He has found a new hero.

 **He stands up slowly and dusts himself off, Toothless trying to get up behind him.**

 **Night Rider : _(Getting rid of his leather wings and putting his fin back in place.)_ Whoo! That really came out of nowhere!**

 **Toothless stares behind them as the sea stack begins to crumble. The screen shows the man tucking away all of his flying equipment as the dragon grumbles off screen.**

 **Night Rider : We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked up tail makes up of some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, hey?**

 **After putting away his dragon fin, the man reaches up to his helmet, removing it.**

The room went dead silent.

 **Beneath the mask was a very handsome man with messy auburn hair and beautiful forest green eyes. His face was dotted with freckles and the beginnings of a beard could be seen on his chin. He wore a big smile as he ruffles his hair, revealing two small braids in his hair, and walk to look over the ledge of the cliff they landed on at the land.**

Everyone gasped in shock. They would never have expected Night Rider to look like this. They were thinking he was probably some ugly dragon hybrid. Weird, right?

Olympian nodded towards the real Night Rider and he removed his helmet as well.

Merida snorted.

"The man we have all been scared of is actually just a pretty boy and his dragon. How many times have you fought just to impress the -"

She was cut off as she looked sideways to see a dagger implanted in her bean bag not even an inch away from her neck.

Night Rider smirked at her and turned back to the screen. Merida kept quiet.

Stoick and Gobber both looked at the young man, knowing he looked familiar. He seemed to be at least 20. That's how old Hiccup would be.

Is it even possible to believe such a coincidence?

 **Night Rider : Well, looks like we found another one, bud.**

 **Toothless grumbles and snorts at the man from behind.**

 **Suddenly, a pebble was thrown at the man's head making him grunt and turn around to look at his friend skeptically. Toothless grumbles and turns away.**

 **Night Rider : Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting? Big baby boo?**

Everyone laughed.

For being the two most feared beings in the known world, they're pretty funny.

 **Toothless grumbles once again at his friend. Night Rider smiles and throws his helmet behind him before jumping on him, wrapping his arms around his big neck.**

 **Night Rider : Well, try this on! _(He tries to wrestle with him.)_ Oh, you feelin' it yet? Huh? Pickin' up on all of my heartfelt remorse?**

 **He jumps and wraps his legs around the dragon. Toothless growls and stands up on his hind legs before beginning to waddle his way to the cliff's edge,** **making the man's legs slip.**

Night Rider laughed and pat his dragons head fondly while everyone looked at him confused.

This beast was about to throw him off the cliff and he petting it!?

 **Night Rider : _(oblivious)_ Come on, come on. You know you wouldn't hurt a one-legged-**

 **He looks down and notices that he's hanging off of the edge of the cliff and yells, hugging the dragon around the neck so he doesn't fall. Toothless laughs. The camera zooms out to show an overview of the man hanging from the dragon's neck.**

 **Night Rider : Ah, your right, your right! You win! You win!**

 **Toothless laughs again and falls backward, making Night Rider yelp. Toothless rolls over and pins the rider.**

The audience sighed in relief.

Fergus was seen fanning Elanor as she laid a hand on her chest and took deep breaths.

Merida covered her mouth to hide her laughter after seeing her mother.

Rapunzel squealed again at the dragon, only earning her another glare from her lizard.

 **Night Rider : _(laughing)_ Ah, and he's down! _(Sits up and grabs the dragon's paw, pretending to wrestle.)_ And It's ugly! Dragons and Vikings! _(grunting)_ Enemies again! Locked in combat! _(Using arm as cover from Toothless's soft pats.)_ To the bitter - Ah!**

Stoick and Gobber's eyes widened.

So he is a Viking!

Could this truly be Hiccup?

 **Toothless becomes tired of playing and drops onto the man making him grunt in pain. We get a close-up on the two as Toothless begins to lick his rider making the man very disgusted.**

Everyone looked disgusted.

Elanor covered her mouth and closed her eyes. That was something a queen was never meant to see.

Jack laughed.

"Man! Bet you get a lot of kisses!"

Night Rider grumbled and playfully glared at his dragon, only for Toothless use his gummy smile on him making him smile and roll his eyes.

 **Night Rider : Gah! _(standing up and wiping himself off.)_ You know that doesn't wash out!**

 **Toothless laughs. Night Rider wipes off some of the slobber and flicks it onto the dragon who only shakes it off.**

 **Night Rider wipes his hands off and begins to walk back to the ledge. We get a close-up on his armor as he takes out a journal and pulls on a sheet only to have the whole journal fold out into one big map.**

King Frederic looked at the boy, impressed.

"That's quite a map, son. Did you map all of those islands?"

Night Rider smiled at him.

"Yes, actually. I have spent the past five years going all around the world to find new islands and cultures. Every island I find, I add it to that map."

This just made everyone more impressed.

Astrid and the rest of the gang glared down at him, as well as a few other Vikings. What was so impressive about making a map?

 **He reaches over to his right arm to pull out a new piece of paper and gives it to Toothless to lick the back and stick it onto his makeshift map.**

 **Next, he has a dagger that he uses to sharpen a charcoal pencil, then proceeds to put it into a slot on his left arm.**

 **He goes to his right elbow and flicks open a compass. The camera now shows his face as he holds the pencil in his mouth and squints at the compass.**

King Fergus looked at the small contraption in awe.

"What is that?"

The man smirks.

"I call it a compass. There are four main directions: North, South, East, and West. Using a compass, you can know which direction you are going just by using magnetism."

Fergus leaned forward in interest.

"And ye made this, lad?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

 **He looks up and takes the pencil from his lips.**

 **Night Rider : So, what should we name it?**

 **He looks over to Toothless who is now licking at his armpit. He shrugs.**

 **Night Rider : Itchy Armpit it is.**

Jack laughed hard.

"I'm sure you're never going to be able to name your own kid if that's what you got."

Night Rider faked a laugh and looked towards Toothless with a frown. The dragon saw this and whimpered, setting his head on his riders lap and letting the man pet him softly.

 **He bends down and begins sketching on the new piece of parchment.**

 **Night Rider : What do you reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjack's in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? _(Toothless leans down to sniff at the map.)_ Who knows! Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. Wouldn't that be something ...**

Queen Arianna frowned at the dragon.

"What would be so special about finding another Night Fury?"

Night Rider smiled down at Toothless.

"As far as we know, he's one of a kind. We haven't been able to find any sign of another Night Fury in the past five years."

The Queen frowned and turned to her husband as he frowned back. This doesn't seem like a dangerous beast at all!

 **Night Rider sighs making Toothless warble in worry of his rider.**

 **Night Rider : So what do ya say? Just keep going?**

 **Toothless warbles and nudges the man who lets out a chuckle towards the affection.**

 **Night Rider : Yeah, yeah. I love ya, too. I've just been so down lately.**

Toothless huffed and smacked his tail against his riders head as if to say, ' You're always down! '

Night Rider chuckled at this and playfully shoved the dragon away.

 **Toothless coo's and wraps himself around Night Rider. the man sighs and leans into his friend's warm body.**

 **Night Rider : I've been having these strange dreams. I was with three other people. I couldn't see their faces, but there were another guy and two girls. We were just standing there, holding hands. Then this guy who was completely black would come at his and we would somehow stop him!**

Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida's eyes widened.

"Hey! I've been having the same dreams, too!" Rapunzel squealed.

"Yeah! I haven't been able to get a decent night's rest in a week because of that dream!" Merida yelled out.

"It' been disturbing my pranks!" Jack growled getting odd looks.

 **Night Rider : It was so weird. And not to mention that last raid of ours! I wasn't able to save that Nadder. Stupid Scotts not knowing anything about a dragon! I could have saved her!**

He received many glares from the people of Scotland.

Merida growled and she had a glaring contest with the man.

For someone so handsome, he can be really scary. She lost.

 **Night Rider : _(He sighs and ruffles his hair.)_ I was a Viking five years ago. I wasn't proud of it, but it was where I came from. Do you think anyone misses me, bud?**

 **Toothless growls and swats Hiccup's head with his tail.**

 **Night Rider : Yeah, your probably right. Today is the anniversary that I left. They're most likely throwing a party! I can just see it now! 'Hooray! Useless is gone! No more dealing with that old nuisance! You must be so relieved, Stoick! Being able to get rid of that talking fishbone of yours!' My dad is probably the happiest chief alive! But who needs any of them anyway? I got you and all of the other dragons! I get visits from Trader Johann and I go to the Defenders of the Wing whenever I can! This is the only life I need!**

Stoick stood up and looked shocked at the man below him.

"Hiccup! I would never! Son, I'm sorry!"

Night Rider turned around and growled at the chief.

"'Sorry', doesn't get rid of fifteen years of being an outcast, Dad!"

The room was silent for a second.

"Uhh, your name is Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighed and nodded at Jack who tried and holds back his laughter.

 **Toothless whimpers and tug at one of Night Rider's braids. The man quickly closed his eyes and grabbed the two small braids in his hand. Sighing, he gives a sad look to his friend.**

 **Night Rider : No, bud. I don't want to think about her right now. It's still too much. I know you miss her, and I really miss her, too. But she isn't coming back.**

Rapunzel looked at him with sad eyes.

"Are you talking about the one that was kidnapped by Tenebris?"

The man shook his head.

"No. I don't know who Tenebris kidnapped. The woman I'm talking about is dead."

He got looks of pity and he didn't like it.

 **They sit in silence for a moment until Toothless grumbles and his ears perk up. Night Rider notices.**

 **Night Rider : What is it, bud?**

 **They look towards the woods below them to see a flock of Terrible Terrors take off. Night Rider smiled at the sight of the dragons.**

Many smiled as well.

It was a very beautiful sight, the Terrible Terrors shining in the sunrise.

 **He shook his head fondly and began to stand up.**

 **Night Rider : Come on, bud! We still have hours of daylight left! Let's make the best of today!**

 **Toothless smiles and his eyes get bigger as he begins to jump around. Night Rider laughs but is finally able to calm him down. He grabs onto the saddle and pulls himself up. Toothless crouches down and spreads his wings before taking flight.**

All but the Vikings applauded towards the boy, happy that they got to finally see what was behind the mask.

Berk was still in shock. Stoick especially. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was sitting right in front of all of them with a dragon. And he was hot.

After what they just saw, they had no words. Astrid and Ruffnut were staring at him, shocked that Hiccup the Useless could actually do something.

Hiccup sighed as he felt the eyes of Berk trained on his back.

 _They are never going to change_ , he thought.

 ** _Here's a longer chapter to make up for the shorter one previous of this._**

 ** _Yes, I did use part of the opening of HTTYD 2 but the scene just fit perfectly with what I had planned and that is just a perfect scene in general, am I right?_**

 ** _Hope it wasn't too boring for all of you!_**

 ** _In case you didn't know and you were confused, King Frederic and Queen Arianna are the Royals of Corona!_**

 ** _Next update soon_**

 ** _I appreciate reviews!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**The screen fades to white to reappear somewhere cold. The camera flies around to show somewhere covered in snow and ice. It pans down to stare right at a snow hill. For a minute, nothing happens. Then, Jack pops his head out from behind the snow, a huge smirk plastered onto his face. He chuckles darkly before slowly stepping out from behind his shelter, his shepherd's crook in hand.**

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and glared at the spirit.

"What are you up to, Frost?"

Jack smirked at the giant bunny.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Kangaroo."

Bunnymund growled at him but turned back to the screen after receiving a pointed glare from North.

 **He looks around before reaching into the snow and making a snowball, giving it a soft blow to have ice form around it. With the frozen snowball in hand, his smirk never leaves his face as he searches his surroundings.**

Everyone gave the teen looks of suspicion as the present Jack smirked as well, figuring out exactly what he was doing.

 **Out of nowhere, a snowball hit Jack in the back of his head, making him fall and sprawl out in the snow. He raised his head slowly with a grunt.**

Jack's smirk immediately left his face as it turned into one of shock. No way that old man was finally able to hit him.

 **He sits up and looks behind him, the camera following his gaze. The screen shows a man with skin of dark gray wearing a black cloak and having black hair. The man smiled at the boy, showing pointed teeth, his gold eyes looking amused.**

The Guardians gasped and reached for their weapons.

"PITCH!"

Jack scowled at them.

"Yeah. So?"

Tooth gaped at the teen.

"You don't know that he's evil?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know he's evil! He's the Nightmare King! But he's the only one who understands me and who wants to be my friend!"

The audience turned towards the Guardians, waiting for a reaction. The twins yelled in excitement.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!"

They got to shut up by Astrid.

North sighed and put away his sword, the rest of the Guardians doing the same.

They all settle down to finish the movie until Gobber finally realized:

"'Ey! How come they got to 'eep their weapons!?"

 **Jack : Aww, come on, Pitch! This is supposed to be my game! You're ruining my thunder!**

 **Tha man chuckled and smirked at the boy, walking over and lending him his hand.**

 **Pitch : It's not my fault you're losing your edge, Frost.**

"Burn!" Tuffnut yelled.

Ruffnut laughed with him.

"Yeah! Need some ice for the roast, Frosty?"

A pile of snow falls on them before they could say anymore.

Everyone turns to look at Jack to see him with a smug expression making Hiccup snort for some reason.

 **The boy rolled his eyes but accepted the man's help. When he was back on his feet, Jack punched Pitch slightly in the shoulder and laughed.**

 **Jack : Guess I'm finally getting you used to fun!**

Bunnymund snorted.

"Yeah, like Pitch knows how to have fun."

Another pile of snow appeared and buried the bunny. Bunnymund wiggled out and glared at the winter spirit.

 **Pitch rolled his eyes but smiled and let off a dark chuckle.**

 **Pitch : Yes, well. I'm your only friend so it only makes sense ...**

 **Jack scowled.**

 **Jack : Sheesh. Way to rub it in, 'Nightmare King'. The last thing I remember, I'm the only friend that you have and you are wanted by the Guardians. Now, who do you think is in the worst predicament?**

Snotlout raised an eyebrow.

"Predica-what-now?"

"Predicament. It's a fancy word for situation."

Everyone looked towards the girl in the pink seat and she blushed, hiding behind her hair.

"S-Sorry," She stuttered. "I-I like t-to read."

Hiccup smiled widely at her.

"No problem, Punzie! I love to read as well!"

Rapunzel smiled as everyone else groaned.

"Eww. Books are so gross." Ruff yelled, pretending to retch on her brothers' lap who looked completely disgusted.

 **Pitch raised an eyebrow.**

 **Pitch : Predicament? Wow. Your starting to use a larger vocabulary, Frost! You have a brain after all!**

 **Jack stuck out his tongue very childishly.**

 **Jack : Of course I have a brain! How else would I have come up with awesome games and pranks?**

Hiccup stared over at Jack.

"Jack Frost, you speak my language."

Jack's face immediately lit up in a grin that could rival Chesire.

"YEAH!"

Bunnymund groaned.

"Crikey. Now there's two of them."

 **Pitch : Whatever you say, but I still think -**

 **The man suddenly stops mid-sentence and looks up at the moon. He stares for a moment and sighs. He turns to Jack and gives a sad smile. Jack notices and frowns but nodded his head.**

 **Pitch : I'm sorry, Jack.**

 **Shrugging, Jack turns to the moon.**

Everyone other than the Guardians become majorly confused at this point.

 **Jack : It's ok. It's not your fault he doesn't talk to me. You go do what you have to. It's winter in Scotland anyway.**

North frowned.

Why does Manny not speak to the boy?

 **Pitch frowns but nods his head before being engulfed in black sand and disappearing. Jack stares at the moon for a minute longer before turning away.**

 **Jack : Wind, take me to Scotland.**

 **Jack is suddenly lifted in the air and he smiles as he passes over the frozen land before going over the ocean.**

Everyone gasped but then stared in awe at the scene, reminded of how Night Rider was introduced.

 **His smile grows wider as he leans towards the water and lets his hand slide through the cold liquid. He whoops as he flys up and does some stunts before finding himself over a forest. He holds his shepherd's crook lower and a light snow started falling from the sky. He smiles and lands gently on top of a tree, watching the slight snow start to grow a little stronger.**

Scotland glared at Frost.

So that's the reason why their snow comes out of nowhere.

Berk just gawked at the boy and Hiccup burst into laughter.

"Berk snows nine months a year and hails the other three! You must be a very frequent visitor, Frost!"

Jack grinned and bowed.

"You're welcome!"

 **Before he could call upon the wind again he heard crying and a string of curses being yelled out. Jack frowns and jumps off of his tree to slowly glide down to a clearing surrounded by tall rocks. In the middle stood a woman with fiery red hair that went out in all directions. Besides her laid a black and white Clydesdale who seemed terribly bored as the woman cried and ranted. Jack landed behind a rock and looked at them in amusement.**

Merida blushed in embarrassment, not wanting everyone to see her current state on screen.

 **Merida : She's terrible, Angus! She promised me that she would let me marry on my own time, but no! She has to go and get the Lords, again! She doesn't understand! She doesn't listen! UGH!**

Hiccup snorted.

"Sounds like someone I know."

He slowly turns and glares at Stoick who only groaned and looked on in guilt.

 **The woman screams in frustration and falls to her knees, beginning to cry again. The Clydesdale huffed in annoyance before getting up and going to sit by his rider. The woman smiled and hugged her horse.**

 **Merida : At least I have ye, Angus.**

"Aww! A girl and her horse! Just like a certain boy and his dragon..."

The two mentioned of the four glared at Rapunzel before turning to glare at each other. There was no way that they were going to be compared to each other.

 **Jack smiled lightly before walking closer to the two.**

 **Jack : They must have a close friendship.**

 **Merida and Angus's heads both shot up at the sound of his voice making Jack jump back in surprise. Merida scowled and grabbed her bow, nocking an arrow and aiming it at his heart.**

Fergus burst into laughter.

"That's my princess!"

Merida began to look very smug and she turned to stick her tongue out at Jack who only returned the gesture.

 **Merida : Who are ye? Are ye the Night Rider? Where's dat beast of yours?**

Hiccup huffed.

"Why would someone that blends in with the night have white hair and bright clothing?"

Merida growled.

"How should I know!? It's not like I know you!"

"Well, you should at least be able to figure out that I wouldn't want to stand out!"

Before Merida could reply, they both found themselves wrapped in golden hair. They stared for a moment before turning to Rapunzel. Said girl grunted as she pulled Hiccup and his bean bag over by Merida's. After they were right next to each other, she got more of her hair and wrapped it around both of them. The two struggled but it was hopeless.

Punzie smiled at her work as she fist-bumped Jack.

"That's your get along chair. You'll stay like that until you become friends. Got it?"

Hiccup and Merida mumbled incoherent replies but both Jack and Punzie were already in their seats.

They glared at each other before wiggling around, trying to get comfortable. Toothless laughed at his rider. This was gonna be a long movie.

 **Jack stared at her but didn't say anything, still shocked at her ability to see him. Merida lost her patience and rolled her eyes, pulling her bow string farther back and ready to fire.**

 **Merida : I said, who are ye!?**

Jack cheered.

"She can see me!"

All of the Guardians, besides Bunnymund, cheered.

Everyone else? Completely lost.

 **Jack gulped and pointed to himself, lost for words. The girl nodded as if it was obvious. Jack spluttered, trying to think of a response.**

 **Jack: You can see me? You can see me ... Uh, I-I'm Frost! Um, J-Jack Frost.**

Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He hated it when he stuttered.

 **Merida narrowed her eyes in suspicion.**

 **Merida: What do ye mean, 'You can see me?'. Of course, I can see ye! Why wouldn't I? Ye did speak after all.**

 **Jack: Oh! Well, uh, people can only see me if they believe in me.**

 **Merida lowered her bow but still kept her arrow notched, her face now filled with curiosity.**

 **Merida: What do ye mean 'believe'?**

This got everyone's attention, making Jack groan and cover his face.

 **Jack waved his hands in a gesture for them to pause.**

 **Jack : Hold on! I'm not going to tell you my whole life story until I learn who you are!**

 **Merida huffed in exasperation but nodded, sitting down by Angus and gesturing for Jack to sit as well. Jack walked over, still a little cautious as she did have her bow and arrow ready in case he did anything funny.**

Jack swallowed nervously.

"Got it. Don't mess with the princess."

 **Merida : My name is Merida. First born descendant of land DunBroch. I am the princess of Scotland.**

 **Jack's eyes widened and he looked closely at her.**

 **Jack : A princess? You sure don't look like one.**

Elinor scoffed and was about to tell the boy off but she was held back by Fergus.

Instead, Hiccup glared at the spirit.

"That's not very nice to tell a lady. Even if that lady is an annoying princess."

This leads to another glaring match between the two tied together.

 **Merida waved her hands, not at all affected by his rudeness.**

 **Merida : Yeah, yeah. I get that a lot. But I really don't care. I don't like being the princess. It's so boring and my mother wants me to marry and be just like her. But guess what? I don't want to be like her! She tried to get me married 5 years ago but I ended up turning her into a bear because of a witch. I turned her back and she promised me that she never forced me to marry again. Now she convinced my father to join her and to try and get me married! So, I ran away. Now spill, Frosty.**

Jack grunted.

"First of all, never call me that. And second. You are very commanding."

 **Jack scowled.**

 **Jack : First of all, don't call me that. And then, my story. At least, what I know about it.**

 **Merida leaned in closer, intrigued.**

The audience does the same, wanting to know the mystery behind the lonely boy.

 **Jack sighed and looked off into the forest.**

 **Jack : The truth is, I really don't know much. I-I just remember waking up in a lake. It was dark and all I could see was the moon. The lake was frozen over but somehow the moon got me out. He told me that my name was Jack Frost, but nothing else. After that, I learned that I could control the wind and snow, that they were my friends. But I also found out that I was invisible. Nobody can see me unless they believe in me, and so far, you're the only one that can.**

The Guardians looked down in shame.

Everyone else gave him a sympathetic look. All but Hiccup because he was sure that Jack wouldn't like pity, and one look at his face proved it.

Jack sulked in his chair. He hated pity. For a guy that's been trying to find a way to have people believe and see him, he just wanted to be invisible again.

 **Merida looked at him in confusion.**

 **Merida : So, does that mean your not human?**

 **Jack chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.**

 **Jack : Yeah, you can say that. I'm a spirit. The spirit of fun and winter. I'm immortal. I guess I died or something. I've never really been given details about what I was or who I'm supposed to be. But I don't really have any friends so it's kind of boring.**

"So the only one that can give you the details is the moon?" Asked Rapunzel.

Jack nodded.

This made Tooth fidgety.

 _He doesn't know._

 **Merida stared at him, making him a little nervous and trying to avert his eyes. She finally turned her frown into a giant mischievous smile.**

 **Merida : Well, today is your lucky day, Frosty! I wanna be your friend!**

Jack was paralyzed in his beanbag.

 **Jack swung his head around so fast that he got whiplash. He groaned in pain and rubbed his neck but his gaze never left Merida as his smile brightened and a new twinkle appeared in his blue eyes.**

 **Jack : R-Really!? I-I mean ... Wow! Why?**

 **Merida rolled her eyes and lightly punched his shoulder.**

Hiccup stared between Merida and Astrid.

"Seriously!? Why violence!?"

"It's not violence! It's communication!"

They both yelled at the same time making both of them laugh and Hiccup groan as he received a headache.

 **Merida : Do ye even hear yourself? We're both outcasts! Neither of us has friends! All I have is Angus and I ran from the castle so I can't go back there. Ye don't have anybody and nowhere to go, so why not? We can go on an adventure!**

Punzie squealed and clapped her hands.

"Yay! I love adventures!"

 **Jack smiled at her.**

 **Jack : Guess we have a lot in common then. Ok, I'm in!**

 **Merida grinned and stood up, dragging Jack with her. Angus huffed but pulled himself to his feet as well.**

 **Merida : Well, where to first?**

 **Jack thought for a moment before pointing East.**

 **Jack : Since winter is already in Scotland, Corona is expecting snow soon. You in?**

Punzie squealed again.

"You're gonna meet me!"

The rest of the four laugh. She was definitely optimistic of the group.

 **Merida went over to Angus' saddle and pulled out a winter cloak to wrap around herself.**

 **Merida : I'm ready when you are, Frosty! Just don't try anything funny. I still got my bow Ya know.**

Jack shuddered.

"Yeah, I know."

 **They smiled at each other and began to walk into the woods, Angus following close behind.**

* * *

 ** _Yeah, I know. This is two days behind schedule. I'm sorry. I've just been super busy and I've had major writer's block lately._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! It may be awhile until the next update since I officially put this under [SLOW UPDATES]._**

 ** _I'll try my best!_**


End file.
